


The Same Old Story

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Taking “deep cover” to whole new levels.





	The Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 208. Prompt from [](https://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[ncis_drabble](https://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/). Challenge # 249-Book. Unbeta’d. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 27, 2011

Tony hates lying to Gibbs, but every time he sees Jeanne, he falls more deeply in love.

He peruses her bookcase, while she dresses for dinner, as though her taste in literature holds some clue to finding La Grenouille. _The Great Gatsby_ ; an old friend from college, both for the easy A he got, mostly thanks to Robert Redford, and the number of co-eds he impressed by quoting it.

“Hello, darling,” she says, almost Daisy-like. He reminds himself that is isn’t a book, and tries not to think of one very disturbing line.

"It takes two to make an accident."  



End file.
